


玩火-03

by RUBYnct7D0606



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RUBYnct7D0606/pseuds/RUBYnct7D0606
Summary: 主CP：諾燦、娜燦OOC，微Ｈ渣文筆請見諒。----------
Kudos: 1





	玩火-03

雙眼被突如其來的光線襲來而感到不適，皺著眉頭的想將身體背對，但床沿因重量沉下時，李東赫還是睜開眼簾看著前方的人，正是李帝努已穿上襯衫領帶的望著一絲不掛的李東赫。

「你要去哪裡？」

剛醒的聲音有些沙啞，雖然腦袋還沒完全清醒，但他記得今天是周末，說好和李帝努一起睡到中午再去大賣場閒逛。

「公司突然出了點事情，今天東赫自己吃晚餐好嗎？」

這也不是第一次李帝努休假時加班，李東赫也曾為這件事情感到不滿，那時火氣上來，腦海閃過和羅渽民的爭吵，他害怕自己的脾氣會讓這一切重蹈覆轍，害怕李帝努也會轉身就離開，於是選擇包容。

而且他明白李帝努也是百般不願意，漸漸得習慣這些事情。

「那我要自己去吃大餐。」

李東赫緩緩起身坐起，赤裸的上半身因被子滑落而展現著，李帝努視線落在那蜜色肌膚上的吻痕，最為明顯是鎖骨那深深的紅印，像是滿意自己的傑作笑了笑。

「好啊。」李帝努緩緩靠近李東赫，輕輕咬著他的耳垂引來李東赫一聲低息，最後輕輕的在耳邊說著「然後我回來再吃掉東赫。」

滿臉竄紅的李東赫推開李帝努，那個面對工作就滿臉正經私底下總是說這種話，反差的男人是會讓人抵抗不了，李東赫也不例外。

「你...你趕快出門啦！」

「知道了！那你記得想我。」

李帝努出門前，伸手將李東赫的頭毛揉了一團亂之後才肯走。

坐在駕駛上，對黃仁俊昨日傳得訊息內容陷入沉思，李東赫被直屬前輩念的事情讓李帝努有些在意，工作進度被延遲並不像他的作風，況且這幾個星期他都能感受到李東赫時常心不在焉。

如果問話，他終究只是說最近有些累了。

所以李帝努才想要利用周末的兩日好好陪著他，可早晨電話突然決定的公事讓他不得不去一趟，只因為他不想被說是靠著父親關係才擁有這麼好的地位，明知道公司之中必定會存在閒言閒語，但那都無關緊要，他相信努力會有成果。

在還沒遇上李東赫之前，全身投入滿檔的工作，每當早晨來臨就是滿滿的文件，現在仔細想要不是李東赫，他的生活終究是如此乏味且枯燥。

但他更為在意的是，李東赫曾喝醉時說出的那個男人，曾陪他渡過七年時光的男人，因為過於痛苦才顯得在酒精裡更為清晰，即便他在他面前並未提起過，但是李帝努清楚有這樣的一個人。

只要李東赫稍微走心，李帝努都深怕他想起了那個人。

李帝努的不安沒有錯。

一切原由是因為羅渽民自從親吻了李東赫後，整個星期都等不到那人來辦公室，特地和同事吃午餐巧妙地抱怨與他共事的李東赫，傳言總是很快速得散布到其他部門，李東赫的下場就是被前輩破口大罵。

沒有人去問原因，只是為了那份方案的結果，李東赫依然不情不願的去找了羅渽民，最後他帶著李東赫以新企畫為藉口申請外出。

「羅渽民，你到底想做什麼？」李東赫待在副駕駛望著外頭的風景冷冷說道。

男人轉著方向盤沒有回答，從回到首爾的那一天起，就沒打算放過李東赫，即使放棄道德維持不清不楚的畸形關係也無所謂。

到達目的地時，人煙稀少的河堤成功的讓李東赫動搖。

遠處的繁華成了閃爍光芒，如此浪漫的場面引來得是過去的痛楚，亂了線的風箏重新被找回，他下車替李東赫打開車門，秋季的風比十七歲的夏日還要冷冽，吹得胸口疼極了。

「東赫，你還記得嗎？」羅渽民溫柔的話語成了擊敗李東赫的刺，他抱住了李東赫，懷中的人沒有反抗他更是加重力道「我想再說一次，我喜歡你。」

或許是太過於熟悉，羅渽民明白要燃燒罪惡的火種就是回憶，而他猜測李東赫對自己的所有排斥之中，肯定是當初的傷口，那麼李東赫對羅渽民有一定程度的在乎。

兩人之間襲來的冰天雪地，將它澆溶就好。

人是為了逃避痛苦而躲藏起來的生物，將它捉住就好。

羅渽民是打算這麼做，也成功了一步，可他終究太低估那個男人的存在。

李東赫與羅渽民拉開距離，雙眼閃爍著他忍住的情感，抬頭直直盯著羅渽民的眼眸。

「你為什麼不挽留？明知道你只要一句話就可以。」

「所以我正在後悔。」

他再度看向那美而迷人的燈光，淚水還是不聽話隨著臉滑落，後悔兩個字在李東赫的內心無限擴大，或許該後悔的人是當初說分手的自己，只不過一味把錯推給羅渽民罷了。

正當他這麼想，李帝努的輪廓一閃而過。

「渽民，停止吧...他真的很好，我很愛他。」

羅渽民第二次沒有挽留李東赫的離去，差邊點燃的火總是被那個人熄滅，他十分鬱悶坐上車，獨自在駕駛座，心被染上一層灰濛，不盡猜測那個男人是何方神聖，怎麼能隨意破壞他們七年的一切。

此時震動聲引來羅渽民的注意，副駕駛上的手機銀幕顯示JENO，等到手機恢復平靜他豪不猶豫的拿起來，他知道李東赫沒有設密碼的習慣，桌面是陌生男子和李東赫的合照，於是好奇心驅使他點開相簿。

那名男子的輪廓端正且好看，堅挺的鼻樑讓人羨慕，笑眼中帶著對李東赫似水的溫柔。

他也好奇點開李東赫的通話紀錄，名為李帝努的就是奪走李東赫的男人，他們的社群網頁上許多合照，羅渽民的妒火讓他有了新的主意，他得親眼看看李帝努是什麼樣的人才行。

李東赫自己搭電車回到家後，才發現手機不在身上，他將包包全翻出來也找不到，猛然一驚發現有在羅渽民的車上拿出來一次過，此時李帝努打開門正看見滿地文件和一臉慌張的李東赫，還有滾到一旁那不是桃子味的唇膏。

「我打了很多電話給你。」李帝努將自己的包放在沙發上後，他蹲下來替李東赫整裡著。

「正在找...可能放在公司了。」趕緊避開李帝努的眼神，他隨意把物品就把包裡塞，正他要去拿滾遠的唇膏，發現李帝努正拿著「怎麼了嗎？」

「沒事，我以為你換牌子了。」

語畢，便將手上的唇膏還給李東赫，他本沒打算想太多，直到兩個人躺在床說著明天周末該如何度過時，李東赫突然跨坐在李帝努身上。

「明天去大賣場買點家具吧。」李東赫說著，伸手關上旁邊僅有的小夜燈，儘管話語和行為有點不一，李帝努知道他要做什麼。

呈現黑暗的空間只留下曖昧，李帝努起身輕輕細吻李東赫的頸部，變小聲說道「那麼我們東赫是不是該早點睡？」

他雙手環住李帝努的脖子，任憑他親吻自己，就像做錯事的孩子還要得到糖，想要確認內心的李帝努是可以填滿自己一切的人，他捧住李帝努的臉，主動向他索取吻。

「可是我不想早睡。」

李帝努一轉身就成功把李東赫壓到身下，撬開那紅潤的唇，肆虐舔弄著口腔，一手緩緩解開李東赫睡衣上的扣子，撫摸胸前的紅桃引來李東赫的輕吟。

可嘴依然密不通風的交纏，被李帝努的愛撫中得到了安定，讓他忘記羅渽民今天的表白，必須把過往扯開自身才行，才能從李帝努這得到救贖。

「今天的東赫怎麼這麼積極？」李帝努再他敏感的耳邊呢喃著，下半身那膨脹的慾望正被李東赫套弄，那出汗的手掌把他弄得很舒服，滾燙的肌膚觸碰著好似要燃燒起，潤滑劑不知何時準備好，他起身把李東赫修長的腿抬起。

像是一種訊號，李東赫等待被李帝努入侵，接著被推進的異物讓李東赫的聲線蜜得李帝努把持不住，那是會使人想侵佔的衝動，抓住腰部就猛烈挺進，嘴裡吐出的愛意擾亂著李東赫的腦袋。

他正被需要，他正被愛著，他不用害怕被拋下，不用擔心寂寞包覆著夜晚。

和李帝努一同看煙火的夏日，炸開的花火剎就決定不再想起羅渽民，就算他再次出現也不該像今天這般動搖，所以他重新確認這份愛。

「帝努...唔...！」想回應這份愛，那人就低下身親吻這自己，汗水交織著被單，嘴角落下水痕也未停止舌尖的纏綿，被快感充斥著全身。

隨後李帝努將人抱起放自己腿上，往上頂得李東赫感覺自己要壞掉，他環著李帝努的脖子深怕下一秒就要失去知覺，而那人卻壞心的啃咬著李東赫，像把這個人標記為自己的。

他對李東赫的占有慾輕易在床上表現得淋漓盡致，彷彿獵物正緩慢吞噬著食物，他品嘗著他得每一吋肌膚，窗外透進來的燈光把李東赫扭曲的表情顯得特別性感，很美，李東赫是世界上最美的人。

「慢...慢點...啊啊...」

「不行，是你先挑逗我的！」

他伸出舌尖舔著剛才烙印下的紅，緩緩往下吸允著胸前的果實，愛意因性愛而飽滿，李帝努說不上今天李東赫帶給他的落差感，可他從不安中找尋到得平衡點是李東赫還在他的身邊。

他將身上的人放在床上並且背對著，重新進入時他俯瞰著李東赫的背，霸佔這軀體的人是李帝努，他衷心自豪著。

別人不可以將他的李東赫染上其他色彩，最後熱源在體內解放，趴在床上的人也弄髒了被單，腥味佈滿彼此之間，他們再度親吻，像是頒發給彼此的獎勵。

在李帝努離開公司本應該直接往停車場去，但他想起公司旁邊新開了一家甜點店，為了賠償假日沒有陪李東赫，他打算買個蛋糕送給小情人。

「請問是李帝努先生嗎？」

才沒走幾步，一名男子身穿便服走了過來，那雙桃花眼配著他好看的笑顏，彬彬有禮的模樣本該給人好印象，可他的本意卻不是如此。

「我是東赫的同事，很抱歉我稍微看了一下訊息才找到你。」他將一隻手機遞了出來「能幫我還給東赫嗎？他掉落在我車上了。」

越乖的模樣越有挑釁的味道，李帝努並不遲鈍，明明可以等到星期一在還給李東赫，特地跑來的人可別有用意。

「是嗎？謝謝。」李帝努冷漠的接過手機，他也忍不住猜想李東赫近期些微反常是否是因為他。

「那麼我先走了。」

「等等。」

李帝努叫住了前方的人，他緩緩靠近羅渽民，一身充滿壓迫感也並未讓敵人退縮，靈敏的嗅覺聞到得不只是他與李東赫用了相同款式的香水，還有那淡淡的桃子香。

「不要給東赫太大的工作量，他最近不太舒服。」

「嗯，知道了。」

羅渽民轉身離去，暗藏著的笑意是他內心惡魔正叫囂著，他打算讓李東赫深陷這場火。

to be continued...


End file.
